generalspiritualityjmfandomcom-20200216-history
What Are Faeries
Information posted by two GS Members: Posted By Heather: ASk a hundred people this question and you may very well get 100 different answers. Truth is faeries are different things to different people. Some people visualize smallish figures, a la Tinkerbell. This is certainly true, faeries can be quite small, flitting about the flowers with gossamer wings. But...not all faeries are small...or even benevolent. Some have human characteristics, some are simply wild balls of light. Some are the size of a thimble, others human sized. Faeries seem to have no trouble traversing the veil between realms, and are most noticed during in between times and places. (Ie, dawn, dusk, equinoxes, noon, midnight, doorways-thes are times that are ot complete times and places that aren't complete places. Just as noon is not am or pm, a doorway isn't a whole room or a hallway). You may notice them as fast moving objects in the corner of your eyes. If you have ever been outside and felt something similar to a cobweb across your skin, you have been touched by a faery. Ever inexplicably lost time? YOu may very well have traversed into the faery realm (time moves more quickly there) Faeries love nature, so simply spendingmore time outside will open your awareness to faeries. They are more than willing to help us on our spiritual journies..be it healing, or grounding, or simply tapping in to that wild and playul energy. As with anything, working with faeries should be done with caution...it is quite easy to get caught up in faery glamour and neglect other things. A few informative websites: Faery Wicca An interesting introduction the branch of Wicca which works with faery magic Francesca De Grandis and the Third Road A very neat author who has developed her own way of working with the faeries Brian Froud Phenomenol artist who truly sees fairies and has done work in quite a few faery related movies, also created the Faery Oracle I use. How to meet a faerie ritual by Francesca de Grandis You will see me mention faeries from time to time, as I tend to see them everywhere, lol. For me, I was never 'taught' faeries were my imagination I simply assumed everyone saw the faces peering out of the trees and flowers, or saw the wings poking out of bright little lights. It wasn't until I was older that i realized what I saw was unusual, lol. Its spring time, so my house faeries are running amok..incidentally they realy love one room of my house (currently our spare bedroom, ultimately our nursery). So..I have painted that room a pretty sage green and there are various faery pictures and decorations all over the place. Very easy to lose time in the bedroom and not everyone sleeps well in there (lol, playful friends). But it is lots of fun in my faery active house. By Stephie Elves are best known for being the helpers for Santa Claus, but they are a general form of faeries. Elves do not have wings, but still posses magical power. There are light elves (lovers of nature, music, drawing, very curious etc.) and dark elves (living underground, and not allowing many to get to know much about them). History and folklore is rich with stories about elves. Norwegian, Scandinavian, English, German, and many more have stories upon stories about Elves, and how they came about. Many people believe, like winged faeries, elves truly did/do exsist, and that they keep themselves hidden. Like faeries, elves, also can be the size of a human! Most of the time you wouldn't even know you were dealing with an elf! Elves appear only in untouched nature and at certain times. Mountains, waterfalls, etc. are examples of where elves might appear. The elves senses are much keener...they hear better as well as see better! Elves prefer to be hidden from sight, much like faeries, they like quiet peaceful places. Many people believe dwarves to be a type of elf! Some information: http://faerie.monstrous.com/elves.htm http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elf http://faerie.monstrous.com/#_Toc524843379 http://faerie.monstrous.com/#_Toc524843381 Category:Fae Folk Category:Faeries Category:Elementals